The present invention relates to methods and compositions for the treatment of insulin resistance, diabetes and/or diabetes-associated dyslipidemia and cardiovascular disease. More specifically, the present invention relates to compositions of select cycloalkyl aliphatic carboxylic acids and derivatives for the treatment of insulin resistance, diabetes and diabetes-associated dyslipidemia.